This application details a plan to establish an NCMHD Center of Excellence for Culturally-Tailored Hispanic Health Disparities Research at the University of Miami (CCTHHDR;El Centre). The mission of El Centre is to advance the scientific development and evaluation of culturally-tailored interventions in a constellation of behaviorally-rooted health conditions that disproportionately affect Hispanics: substance abuse, HIV/AIDS and sexually transmitted diseases, family and intimate partner violence and the co-occurring mental health conditions that impact and are impacted by these other health conditions. El Centre is a collaboration between the University of Miami School of Nursing and Health Studies, and the Center for Family Studies, a division of the Department of Psychiatry and Behavioral Sciences of the University of Miami Miller School of Medicine. El Centro will sponsor two full studies, two pilot studies in Year 1, an ongoing Pilot Studies Program, and a Research Education and Training Program. El Centro will incorporate three cores: Administrative, Research, and Research Education and Training. The Administrative Core will provide stewardship for El Centro's mission and oversee its day-to-day management and overall direction in relation to the University, the funding agency, and the community at large. The Research Core will provide scientific leadership in building an environment that promotes scientific innovation, rigor, collaboration, and dissemination in the area of Hispanic health disparities intervention science. The Research Education and Training Core will provide leadership in building a health disparities research training environment for local students, emerging investigators, and health providers. Together, the three cores will provide an infrastructure for an environment that will promote health disparities science in a manner that is well beyond what could be accomplished with separate RO1s. There will be two advisory boards: A Scientific Advisory Board (SAB), and a Community Advisory Board (CAB). The SAB will be comprised of nationally recognized experts and will provide state-of-the-science expertise that informs the conduct of existing studies, development of new initiatives, and collaboration on training, outreach, and dissemination efforts. The CAB will provide community perspectives into all of the Center's research, training, and community outreach activities.